Not Hojou!
by Kagome22
Summary: Hojou falls down the well with Kagome and brings on lots of trouble. IY/K plus one you won't expect, w00t w00t! Six is up! Enjoy!
1. Inuyasha's Decision and Hojou's Blunder

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all the glory and wonderfulness that go along with it does not, unfortunately, belong to me. Inuyasha belongs to the all powerful Rumiko Takahashi, who ought to be worshipped.  
  
Chapter One: Inuyasha's Decision and Hojou's Blunder  
  
*Inuyasha's time*  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were walking along the path from Kaede's hut to Kagome's well. Kagome had been gone for five days to take her tests and the whole gang was anxious for her arrival. Usually everyone went along to go pick up Kagome but today, for some reason, only Miroku and Inuyasha were going. Inuyasha had a feeling that Miroku had asked everyone else to stay behind and he was eager to find out why.  
  
"So Miroku, what's the deal?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why is it that only you and I are going and not everyone else? Normally Shippou would be running ahead of us and even Sango and Kirara would be excited but today they seemed almost indifferent. I think it has something to do with you, monk so spill it."  
  
"Well, truth be told, there is something I wanted to talk to you about in private before Kagome came."  
  
"So you told everyone to stay behind, huh?"  
  
"Yes. What I want to talk about though is, well." Miroku paused. How could he just bring it up? Inuyasha was pretty sensitive to things like this, any talk of Kagome besides her being used as a shard detector usually brought on an argument.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked a bit angrily. He didn't like that something was up, and he had a feeling it was related to Kagome. He usually avoided talking about her. He tried not to think about her sometimes too, it was just too weird. He didn't like thinking about Kagome the way he thought about Kikyou.  
  
Miroku stopped walking and turned to Inuyasha. "Well, I think that, maybe you should declare your feelings to Kagome. I think."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the monk spitefully. Declare his feelings?  
  
"What feelings?"  
  
"Well, your feelings of.love." Miroku answered slowly. Inuyasha knew exactly what feelings. Miroku wanted to have a frank discussion, not beat around the bush like this. "Look Inuyasha," the monk started again as Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief. "Everyone knows there is something between you two. We can all see it, even Shippou."  
  
"Wait a minute, Shippou said something? And why would you all be talking about something that's my business? Deal with your own things, keep outta mine!" Inuyasha began to walk away. Why would they talk about his business? In love with Kagome, no way! They were just friends, just traveling companions. It didn't matter that he wanted to protect her, that he felt better when she was around. It didn't matter that her scent made him feel better instantly. No! Inuyasha thought to himself. Thoughts like that just aren't true! I am NOT in love with Kagome!  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha. It's obvious! You fight better when she's around, almost like you don't realize your full strength unless she's here. If something happens to her, even a scratch during a battle, you go crazy."  
  
"I only fight better because she tells me where the shards are in a demon and I can take 'em down." He explained gruffly.  
  
"What about the battles you've had with Sesshomaru? Or what about when you were fighting that wolf demon back when you pushed Kagome down the well? We thought you were in serious danger until you could smell her. All of a sudden your skills were enhanced and soon that demon was gone."  
  
"What's your point? That doesn't make me in love with her."  
  
"No, that's just a sign of love. You two also have a strange relationship. The way you two act around each other sometimes must signify something. She loves you too, you know."  
  
"She does?" Inuyasha asked his voice a little higher than normal.  
  
"Most definitely. She worries about you whenever your in battle though she knows your skills can take care of many demons. She almost always wants to be with you, even if you're not doing anything. She'd rather ride with you than with Sango and Kirara and she really cares about every aspect of you- even your history with Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond this time. Even Kikyou? Why would she care about that?  
  
"She really loves you Inuyasha. As far as Kikyou is concerned," the monk said gently, "If you care about Kikyou then Kagome could do no harm to her. When Kikyou stole the shards from Kagome in the fog, she said though she would have tried to take them back, she wouldn't have tried to harm her. Because of you. She wouldn't have hurt Kikyou so you could settle yourself out about her."  
  
"How would you know?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome wouldn't do that, even for the shards?  
  
"She confessed it to Sango about a month ago. Sango told me last night."  
  
"Why can't you mind your own business?" Inuyasha asked half heartedly. His mind was racing. 'Kagome loves me? She really does? What does this mean? Do I.?'  
  
Miroku interrupted his thoughts. "Why don't I go and check up on Kaede and Sango? Tell Kagome I just didn't want to leave them by themselves too long. Association to you seems to bring trouble and they may need protection."  
  
"Uh, sure." Inuyasha answered. He knew that this was all planned out earlier but he didn't really mind. It was harder to think with Miroku talking anyway. So Kagome loved him. And did he love her back? Miroku did bring up some good points. It was true that he fought better when Kagome was around, and he thought about her constantly, or at least he would if he let himself. There was something about her. Her smile, her laugh, the way she smelled. Maybe I do love her, and maybe Miroku is right. I guess I will say something to her. He began to pick up his pace, just in case Kagome came early.  
  
*Kagome's time*  
  
Kagome was frantically searching the house for more ramen. Inuyasha loved that stuff, and she never seemed to have enough.  
  
"Mom, did you buy any more ramen?" She called out as she looked through all the cabinets.  
  
"Honestly, Kagome, I can't buy groceries for our family AND that boy."  
  
"Oh mom, it's only ramen, its only ramen, its not like its expensive or anything."  
  
Kagome took what ramen was there and went back to her room to finish packing her "magic bag". Inside was the first aid kit (though everyone seemed to prefer using herbs rather than anti bacterial wipes), the ramen, a hairbrush, some extra clothes and a few other essentials. She looked at her clock, it was almost noon. Uh oh. I promised to be right at noon and I still can't find my flash light. She began to look through her closet when she heard the doorbell.  
  
Her mother could be heard murmuring something to who ever was at the door.  
  
"Kagome, you have a visitor!"  
  
Who could it be? She thought as she walked to the front room. Oh no.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Hojou said, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. "I wanted to see if maybe you could see a movie this afternoon?"  
  
"Uh, well I would love to but I, um."  
  
"We're going out today to see her grandmother. It's a big family outing and very important." Kagome's mother interjected. Kagome shot her a quick, grateful glance.  
  
"I'm sorry Hojou, but it really is important. Maybe next time." Kagome said, trying not to sound relieved.  
  
"Oh, no I understand. I'll see you at school, unless you get sick again. Stay well, bye." Hojou turned and walked down the steps. It seemed almost like Kagome didn't want to see him, but no, that couldn't be. Why would Kagome want to ignore him? It's not like she had a boyfriend or anything. Nah, there must be another explanation.  
  
Kagome thanked her mom as she walked back to her room. Now it was noon and she would have to go with out her flash light. Inuyasha was always angry if she was running even a few minutes late.  
  
"Listen here wench," He would say. "You should be here when you promise. I can't waste my precious time waiting for you when I could be out kicking Naraku's ass or getting more shards." No matter what he would say though, he seemed to be just as happy as everyone else to see her. Sometimes maybe even happier, but it could just be her imagination. That Inuyasha. She thought as she picked up bag. He always causes trouble but there's something about him. No matter what he says he really does have a good heart. She smiled as she walked out of the house and toward the well.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot to give Kagome the math notes." Hojou said as began to run back up to the house. He was near the door when he heard Kagome yell "Ouch!"  
  
"Oh, Buyo." Kagome said quietly. "You need to stay out from under my feet, I hate tripping over you."  
  
"Meow meow." The cat responded.  
  
Hojou ran towards the voice. What happened? That sounded like Kagome, could something be wrong? He thought to himself.  
  
Kagome approached the hut holding the well. She opened the door and climbed down the stairs and took the cover off the top of the well. As she jumped in, she felt something grab her hand.  
  
"Kagome!" Hojou yelled. "I got you, don't worry!"  
  
"No Hojou!" Kagome yelled. But it was too late, both Kagome and Hojou were traveling to Inuyasha's time. 


	2. The Closed Portal and the Puzzle

Disclaimer: Still, I do not own the phenomenon that is my obsession, Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does, however, so you really ought to be licking her shoes. I know I am. *lick* mmm, tasty.  
  
Oh yes, and I like this chapter better because it is funnier and not all "Ooooh I smell a love story coming on!!" Sorry its so long though, I get carried away. Oh and one more thing, REVIEW! Need 'em and love 'em!!  
  
Chapter Two: The Closed Portal and a Puzzle  
  
Inuyasha walks over to the well just as Kagome and Hojou fall into it.  
  
"Ow!" Hojou yelled.  
  
"What are you saying ow for? You landed on me!" Kagome exclaimed rather grumpily.  
  
"Come on, we need to climb up the well so we can jump back in to get you to back to our time."  
  
"Our time? What do you mean? What happened, anyway? Where are we? It seems awfully bright down here, considering the shack where the well was kept was dark."  
  
Kagome grabbed the vine hanging down the side of the well and was about to climb up when she heard Inuyasha yell something.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Hurry up here I have something important to talk to you about." Well, here goes nothing. Inuyasha thought to himself. How do I begin though? I didn't even think of what to say, just to tell her.  
  
"Inuyasha! We'll have to talk later, something.er.happened, and I need to go back to my time for a few minutes."  
  
"What? Why would you need to-" Inuyasha stopped short just as Kagome and Hojou climbed out of the well. "Who are you?" he asked, his tone now angry.  
  
"I'm Hojou, a boy from Kagome's school. She fell down the well and I tried to catch her and something happened. Maybe I hit my head?"  
  
"Kagome, please explain before I tear this boy's head off. I've been meaning to practice the Wind Scar on somebody and he'd be an easy target."  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude. I jumped through the well and he thought I was going to get hurt so he grabbed my hand and he fell through with me. All we have to do to fix it is jump back through together and he'll be back where he belongs, no big deal."  
  
"Uhhhh, where are we?" Hojou asked in a very perplexed tone (A/N not that his tone is usually something other than perplexed anyway.~.~ yeah, I dislike Hojou, sorry.)  
  
"And how do you explain all this to him and keep him quiet? He's bound to tell people." Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Oh. Um.we could tell him he hit his head and this is a dream." Kagome responded quietly so Hojou wouldn't hear. Hojou wasn't paying attention though, he was busy walking around the well and looking at the surroundings.  
  
"Amazing." He said. "All this is inside your well?"  
  
"Uh, no Hojou. Why don't we go back through the well, okay?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. But can you explain all this to me later? I mean where we are and stuff? Oh, do you know you have dog ears? Can I touch them?" Hojou asked Inuyasha, moving forward with his hands out. Inuyasha backed way from Hojou and answered, "No. No way." in a very cold voice.  
  
Sensing that Inuyasha was probably only seconds from killing Hojou, Kagome pulled back to the well. "On three we jump in, okay? One, two three!" They jumped in together. Unfortunately they did not fall through as planned. Instead they landed on the bottom of the well, hard.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked quietly, more to herself than anyone else. "I have the shards, we should be able to go through."  
  
"Hey Kagome, what happened? Is he still there?" Inuyasha yelled down.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here."  
  
"We couldn't fall through, but why? I don't understand."  
  
Kagome and Hojou climbed back up the well. Inuyasha just stood at the top with his arms folded. He did not like that that Hojou person was still there. And who was he to Kagome anyway? Could he be a boyfriend or something?  
  
"Well the best thing I can think of is to get Kaede. Kagome, you come with me. Jojo, you stay behind and make sure no one comes over here."  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha, what is he supposed to do to protect himself if someone does come?"  
  
"You mean you can't fight? Not even a little?"  
  
"Well one time I did get in a fist fight at school. I think I lost though. I came out of it worse than the other kid anyway. And my name is Hojou."  
  
"Right, Hoho, whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He really hoped Kagome didn't see anything in this guy, he was completely useless. "Fine then, come with us to get Kaede. Here Kagome, ride on my back and we can go faster. I'm assuming that you know how to run, Joho?"  
  
"Hojou, and yeah I know how to run." Hojou was getting the feeling that this Inuyasha guy did not like him. But why? Hojou didn't do anything to him.  
  
"Right, that's what I said. Then let's go." Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and they began to move. Why was he being so mean to Hojou? Hojou hadn't done anything. Unless he was.jealous?  
  
"Hey, can you *wheeze* slow down a little *wheeze*?" Hojou asked slowly as they ran through the forest.  
  
"I'm already going pretty slow." Inuyasha answered but he slowed down a little bit.  
  
"So Kagome, what is this Hojou to you anyway?" Inuyasha asked slowly and quietly.  
  
"Hojou is just a boy from school. Actually," She said, quieter still, "He has a crush on me but I don't feel the same way."  
  
"I see." All the more reason to kill him. Inuyasha thought.  
  
A few moments passed before Kagome asked, "What was that important thing you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Uh, nothing never mind."  
  
"Come on, if it's important you can tell me."  
  
"I said never mind, forget it."  
  
"Fine." What was his problem? He sure is acting weird.  
  
Soon the hut was in sight. Shippou was waiting for them at the entrance. "Kagome!" he cried as he ran forward towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome climbed off Inuyasha's back as Shippou jumped into her arms. "Hey Shippou, how you been?"  
  
"Pretty good. Are you almost done with those tests?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Shippou let a little sigh as Hojou walked to the hut.  
  
"Who's that guy?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Bout time, Chomo." Inuyasha said as Hojou stumbled up to them. He seemed pretty tired.  
  
"That's Hojou." Hojou replied between breathes.  
  
"Here, I'll get you some water." Kagome said kindly. Hojou smiled thankfully and sat down on the ground. Shippou approached him slowly.  
  
"Who're you?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Boy from Kagome's school. And you?"  
  
"Kagome's friend. Very powerful friend in fact. Remember that if you were thinking of doing something to her." Shippou puffed out his chest.  
  
"You little runt protecting her?" Inuyasha laughed. "I certainly hope it doesn't come down to that. I'll take care of anyone trying to hurt her in a flash."  
  
"Hey Kaede? Do you have any water?" Kagome asked as she walked into the darkened hut.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, have some water. Who is your friend?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Oh, that's just Hojou. He's a boy from my time. He saw me go through the well and tried to stop me but ended up falling through too. That's why we're here, actually. We tried to jump through the well again and we couldn't get through. Do you think you can check it out?"  
  
"Of course I can, child. I'll bring my-" Kaede was interrupted by yelling heard outside.  
  
"Uh oh" Kagome said as they walked out of the hut to see Inuyasha arguing with Hojou.  
  
"Get away from me!" Hojou yelled fearfully as Inuyasha advanced toward him.  
  
"Give it here! Give me that shard and nothing will happen. Don't test my patience, Koko." Inuyasha began to pull out the Tetsusiaga.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to them. WHUMP! Inuyasha fell to the ground with a crash. "Ugh. Is that really necessary? Couldn't you just ask me politely to stop?"  
  
"Well you really don't seem to learn anything from it, do you?" Kagome snapped.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Well I found this little sharp pointy thing on the ground and decided to keep it because it looks nice. Then all of a sudden this guy started yelling at me to give it to me and nearly pounced on me."  
  
"It was pretty funny." Shippou added. "Poor Hojou here would've been injured pretty quick if you hadn't come out here though." He didn't sound to regretful at the thought of Hojou dying though. Apparently even Shippou wasn't too warm to Hojou.  
  
"Well had he just given me the shard this wouldn't have happened." Inuyasha said as he rubbed the now large bump on his head.  
  
"Shard?" Kagome asked. "Let me see it."  
  
Hojou held it out to her. Kagome picked it up and examined it. It's clean, there's no evil on it. How can that be? It can't be purified by a demon and it wouldn't be just lying here. Why didn't I see it earlier?  
  
Kaede was thinking the same as Kagmoe. "Ye didn't see it earlier Kagome? Not even sense it?"  
  
"No. How can that be? And why could he hold it?"  
  
"I don't know. This truly is a confusing matter."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Have you any comment, Inuyasha? Or perhaps you saw something?" Kaede looked skeptically at Inuyasha.  
  
"No, Kaede-baba, I saw nothing. The only comment I have is that I hope we can get this Gobo-"  
  
"HOJOU!" Hojou interjected.  
  
"Right, what I said, I hope we can get him back to his time soon because he seems to be nothing but a pain."  
  
"Oh yeah, and you've been just squashy."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at him with a very confused face.  
  
"He means 'peachy'. It means nice in our time." Kagome explained. "Well perhaps we had better go then, before more arguments occur." Kaede said.  
  
"Good idea. But where is Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked. As if on cue, Sango rode up to the hut on Kirara. Her expression changed from anger to happiness when she saw Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! I'm glad you're back."  
  
"Hi Sango. Where's Miroku?"  
  
"Oh, well he was being.well, himself, and I pushed him in the river." As Sango explained, a very wet Miroku walked up to the hut.  
  
"Kagome, I'm glad to see you've arrived." Apparently even while wet Miroku tried to remain dignified.  
  
"Um, hello Miroku." Kagome tried not to giggle at the sopping monk. "Perhaps you'd like a towel?" She pulled one out of her bag and handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you." As he dried himself off, trying hard not to look at Sango, he asked, "Who's the young man?"  
  
"I'm Hojou, a boy from Kagome's school. I just showed up here after falling through a well or something and we couldn't get back and now we're going to try again."  
  
"I see, pleased to meet you, I am the monk Miroku." Miroku held out his hand and he and Hojou shook hands.  
  
"Now that we've got the wonderful bits of politeness over, can we please go? We've got things to do and this kids only hindering us. Kaede, why don't you ride on my back, we'll get there quicker."  
  
"Alright, Inuyasha." Kaede answered as she climbed on. Kagome slipped the shard into her backpack and clambered up Kirar with Sango. Miroku and Hojou walked next to them.  
  
Odd that he'd offer me a ride. Kaede thought as they walked through the forest at a brisk pace. I know I could never keep up at this pace, but only offers rides to Kagome. He'll give rides to others, but never offer them, Kagome is the one who offers. I wonder what's going on. Kaede stole a quick glance at Kagome who was walking near Hojou and seemed to be deep in thought. Hojou was talking rapidly, but no one really paid attention.  
  
What was that 'important thing' Inuyasha wanted to talk about? It must be related to shard hunting or something. That's all he seems to think about. And that's all I am to him is some lousy shard detector. Kagome let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippou asked. He was, as usual, sitting in her arms. Kagome smiled and answered, "Nothing Shippou, just thinking."  
  
"So where are we again?" Hojou asked.  
  
"In Japan, feudal Japan." Kagome answered. No one would believe him if he told them in their time, so why not tell him?  
  
"Feudal Japan? Ooooh wait, I see!" Hojou laughed and looked at all the others. "This is an early Halloween party, right?" Hojou laughed again. "What fun! And let me guess, you're acting like its real too? That's great!"  
  
"Uh, yep Hojou you guessed it." Kagome rolled her eyes. She should have guessed that a complicated explanation was not needed for Hojou.  
  
Finally they reached the well. Kaede climbed from Inuyasha's back and examined it from every angle and even climbed into it. After several minutes she came to a conclusion.  
  
"The portal has been temporarily closed from the other side. I cannot tell when it will reopen or how it has been closed. We must therefore stay until the portal reopens and allows Kagome and Hojou to go back home."  
  
"What?! How can it be closed? You better fix it now old woman or else!" Inuyasha yelled incredulously.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kaede has no control over the well. She cannot reopen the well by force or otherwise, no one can. Not even Kagome." Miroku said calmly.  
  
"But how can it be sealed? I didn't seal it when I left." Kagome said slowly.  
  
*Kagome's time*  
  
"But grandpa, what about Kagome?" Souta asked.  
  
"Kagome will be fine, she's supposed to be gone for a week and that's how long this will take. She'll never know. This well has a long history or demons coming through it and I intend to fix that now." Grandpa answered.  
  
"Are you sure it'll do nothing to Kagome? And what if she wants to come home early?"  
  
"Souta, I know what I'm doing, I am the keeper of the shrine and this is a ritual that has been handed down for generations. Its history is long and almost as old as-"  
  
"You?" Souta cut in.  
  
"No boy, respect your elders. As I was saying, the history of this ritual is almost as old as the shrine itself. Now run along, you're distracting me."  
  
"You just don't want Inuyasha to come is all. He's the only demon that has traveled through the well."  
  
"I said run along!" Souta ran into the house as Grandpa began to prepare for the ritual to keep demons away.  
  
*Inuyasha's time*  
  
"He'll just have to stay here with us." Kaede said as they walked back to the hut. She wasn't riding on Inuyasha's back since no one felt the need to rush like before. Inuyasha just growled in response. That Hojou was nothing but trouble. He ruined Inuyasha's plan. Now when was he going to find time to talk to Kagome?  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha and then to Kagome. No, they had not gotten a chance to talk. Hojou had ended that idea. Miroku would have to arrange for them to have time alone later. 


	3. The Dream and the Walk

Diclaimer if I ever saw one: Alas! Inuyasha and all his yumminess does not belong to me! The rest of the cast of Inuyasha is likewise not mine. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so be sure to bring her your offerings of corn, wheat, first borns etc.  
  
Oh yes, yet another chapter filled with mushy and emotional wonder. But who doesn't enjoy bits of mushiness, really?  
  
Chapter Three: The Dream and the Walk  
  
*Three days later*  
  
"Mmm, what tasty food!" Hojou exclaimed as he gulped down yet another bowl of stew.  
  
"Feh. Not nearly as good as ramen." Inuyasha pouted. He stirred the stew with his chopsticks. "How can you eat stew with chopsticks anyway? Wench, you should have brought more ramen." (A/N haha Jake, doesn't that sound like something you said while watching the first episode. Sorry to all that weren't there to understand, but watch the first episode and Kagome's totally digging into stew with chopsticks leaving some of us confused.)  
  
"You eat it very carefully. And we wouldn't be out of ramen if it weren't for you. I brought 15 packs, you would think that that would last more than three days Inuyasha! And you didn't even share!" Kagome said grumpily. Inuyasha has barely spoken to her over the last few days and every time he did it was always with an attitude. The way he treated Hojou- whose name he refused to get right- was just abominable.  
  
"Perhaps ye should eat slower to savor the food, child." Kaede said gently yet firmly to Hojou. He slowed down, but only enough to make the food passing from stick to mouth visible and not just a brown blur.  
  
Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. He needed to find a way for them to talk with that Hojou around. Why do I even care? He thought. Oh yes, maybe this will bring my karma up so I can get a hold of some good-  
  
Miroku's thoughts, which would have ended up in the gutter as usual, were interrupted by Shippou. "Hey there's a full moon tonight, I think we should take a walk."  
  
"Since when do we take walks?" asked Sango.  
  
"Since tonight." Shippou answered. "It's just so bright out and it reminds me of when Mother and Father and I would go for 'nighttime strolls' as they called it. Kagome will you carry me?"  
  
"Not tonight, Shippou. I'm kind of tired and I think I'll head in early." Kagome responded. Her thoughts were obviously somewhere else and no one tried to persuade her to come.  
  
"I'll carry you Shippou." Sango offered.  
  
"Thanks. We can go through the woods down the path that leads to."  
  
Kagome didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She was thinking about other things. What is wrong with him? At least before he would say something other than bring more ramen to me. Now he'll rarely even look at me. He can't be jealous of Hojou, though he acts like it sometimes. He knows there is nothing between us so what's his deal? Besides, in order to be jealous he'd have to at least like me. All I am to him is a shard detector. Kagome sighed and stood up. "I'm going to bed now. Thank you for supper Kaede."  
  
"Of course, child. Sweet dreams."  
  
Kagome said goodnight to everyone else and head off to bed. She noted that Inuyasha didn't even say goodnight like everyone else, he just nodded in her general direction. He seemed to be preoccupied as well, he was looking at Hojou as if he couldn't come up with enough painful ways to kill him. Kagome walked into her room, changed into her pajamas and climbed into her sleeping bag. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard the others' laughing voices as they went for their nighttime stroll.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome and Sango were standing behind Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku could no longer use his wind tunnel, it was blocked. The demons continued to come and Inuyasha could hardly handle them all. Sango threw out her boomerang to help. Kagome tried to shoot down Naraku, which she could just barely detect behind the other demons, but to no avail. Poor Shippou and Kirara had disappeared somewhere and kagome prayed that they were alright. Before she knew it, Miroku and Sango fell to the ground. The demons vanished and all Kagome could see was Naruku and Inuyasha.  
  
"You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Kukuku." was all Naraku said.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the powered up Tetsusiaga and was about to use it when-  
  
"Inuyasha, come to me." A cold voice was heard on Kagome's left. She turned and saw Kikyou beckoning Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou and then back at Kagome. He slowly dropped the Tetsusiaga and began to walk toward Kikyou.  
  
"Kukuku." Naraku laughed again.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha my love, come." Kikyou said. Inuyasha walked up to her and *gasp* kissed her?  
  
"Inuyahsa NO!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou walked away, leaving Kagome to deal with Narku all alone. Suddenly her bow disintergrated and she was not only alone, but defenselss.  
  
"Kukuku." Narakuy continued to laugh as he advanced. He lifted his arm, now a demon's claw to her face and.  
  
Kagome awoke with a start. Shippou was curled up in her arms, sometimes emitting a little squeak in his sleep. Sango was sleeping quietly nearby. Kaede was snoring loudly in the corner. Kagome slowly put Shippou on the sleeping bag alone and crept out of the room. She walked down the hall with silent feet past the boys' room, where she distinctly heard Hojou say, "stupid scary butterflies." She walked out the door and into the open. She didn't feel like sitting somewhere with others around. Kagome didn't want to do anything but leave the hut.  
  
There was something about the dream that was almost too real. Not that she believed that Sango and Miroku and Shippou would just be suddenly wiped out, she was afraid that Inuyasha would leave her. It's not like she did much for the group other than find shards of the Shikon no Tama. She didn't really believe that he would leave her, but still. A tear dropped from her eye. And Kikyou! Why was she there? Could Inuyasha still love her? Even despite all the evil things she's done? It seemed unthinkable, but still.  
  
Something rustled behind Kagome. She turned quickly to see one of the last people she wanted to talk to right now, Inuyasha.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"For a walk." She replied quietly. She really didn't want to explain things to him. Please let me be! She thought.  
  
"Why? Can't sleep?" He walked next to her and noticed that she was crying. "What's wrong?" He asked in a much more tender tone.  
  
"Nothing. Bad dream."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Things."  
  
"And those things would be?" He rubbed her arm. Kagome looked up at him and decided that lying probably wouldn't be a good idea. She was a really bad liar anyway.  
  
"Well, um, we were all battling Naraku and Miroku and Sango and Shippou were dead. So it was just you and I fighting him. Then you left and Naraku was about to do. something.and I woke up."  
  
"Why did I leave?" he asked, moving a bit closer to her. Kagome looked down.  
  
"Um, you left to be with Kikyou." A giant tear dropped down her face. She didn't want to tell him that part at all. That was probably the worst part of the dream. Just a stupid shard collector! screamed over and over in her head.  
  
"I wouldn't just leave you like that. I really wouldn't. Not in battle, and." Inuyasha paused. He turned her face up towards his. "Not ever, Kagome." He said sweetly and quietly. "Not ever."  
  
"Not even for her?" She asked in amazement. Inuyasha was being so kind and caring. Whoa, Inuyasha, caring?  
  
"Not even for a complete Shikon not Tama." He wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome, I, well I.I l--"  
  
Inuyasha was interrupted by a cold voice behind them.  
  
"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ muhahahaha, a cliff hanger. I wonder how many of you will guess who that was, eh? Well I may actually post the 4th chapter with this one because I don't really like this one so I thought I'd make up for it. Yep. And thanks for all the reviews, made my day!! eee! ^-^ Keep 'em coming! 


	4. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: Now really, I shouldn't even have to mention this. But in case you forgot, Inuyasha and his wonderful wonderfulness belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I wish he did though.  
  
A cookie for anyone who guessed who the voice was! Well, how bout an imaginary cookie, in which case, cookies for everyone!  
  
Chapter Four: The Kidnapping  
  
Kikyou walked closer to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, as if to shield her.  
  
"My my my, it does look like I am interrupting something after all. Is it true, Inuyasha? Do you no longer love me?"  
  
"I stopped loving you long ago, Kikyou. The Kikyou I knew would never be as cold and heartless as you."  
  
"So you love this girl then? You love her truly?" Kikyou laughed. "She isn't nearly half the woman I was Inuyasha. She'll never be as strong or powerful as I was."  
  
"Feh. The old Kikyou never once mentioned anything about being powerful. And you're wrong, you're not even half the woman she is." He didn't answer the question.  
  
"Touchy touchy. I'd watch it if I were you Inuyasha." As Kikyou said this, demons flew to her side. There were all sorts of demons; big ones, small ones, most resembled worms. "They will attack you at my command if you're not careful." She warned. "As I was saying, your silly little girl can't even shoot a TRULY purifying arrow. Not one like mine anyway."  
  
"Kikyou why are you here?" Kagome shouted at her. "And why should you care what he says? You wanted revenge not love, remember?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome in surprise. It wasn't like her to get involved like that with enemies.  
  
"Never you mind. Why don't you go back to your own time?" Kikyou turned to a red demon on er right. "If she so much as moves, kill her."  
  
"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled out the powered up Tetsusiaga.  
  
Kikyou smirked. She was hoping he would pull out that sword of his; she wanted to see him in some serious action. "Have it your way." She nodded to the demons behind her. Suddenly the entire crowd of demons, hundreds and hundreds, moved forward toward Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha readied his sword. "Wind scar!" he called out as at least a hundred demons vaporized in the blast.  
  
Miroku woke with a start. What was that rumble? He heard a voice yelling, one that sounded distinctly like Inuyashas. A bright light flashed and Miroku heard a scream. He jumped up quick and shook Hojou. "Wake up! Now!"  
  
"No mommy, I didn't do it! Jouki is lying!" Hojou rolled over.  
  
Miroku shook Hojou. Hojou let out a high pitched scream and his eyes flew open.  
  
"Inuyasha and possibly Kagome are in trouble. We must go to their aid now."  
  
"S'okay if you do it? This party's wearing me out." Hojou said sleepily.  
  
"For the last time, this IS NOT a party! They could be killed, come on!" Miroku pulled Hojou on his feet. Hojou began to slump over on the wall. That's it! Miroku thought.  
  
"Lazy ass! Move it now!! Unless you'd rather see Kagome dead and never be able to go home?" Miroku kicked Hojou in the shins. He let out a yelp as Sango, Kaede, Shippou and Kirara walked into the room.  
  
"What are you doing Miroku?" Sango asked in a shocked voice. Sure, he was perverted, but he usually wasn't that mean. "He wouldn't get up no matter how much I told him that Inuyasha and Kagome were in trouble."  
  
"Well I'm up now." Hojou said, rubbing his leg.  
  
"Who cares?" Shippou said. "They need help, let's go!"  
  
As the six ran through the forest toward the voices and battle noises, Shippou asked Hojou "Why do your pajamas come with feet?" (A/N footys, you know! And why yes, he managed to bring his pajamas to the feudal era. We'll say they're his lucky footy pjs and he can't go anywhere without them, so he brought them with to Kagome's. Sure, why not?)  
  
As they entered the clearing, they saw Inuyasha battling demons while Kagome nd Kikyou looked on. Kagome was behind Inuyasha was a very worried face, while Kikyou was just to his left and wearing a peculiar grin. Kagome heard them approach and ran up to them. "Here is your bow child." Kaede brought Kagome her bow as Miroku, and Sango, riding Kirara, walked next to Inuyasha, ready to fight. Shippou was in Kaede's arms and Hojou was standing next to them on his footy pajamas, severely confused.  
  
"Is it a movie or something?" He asked. "How did they get in it? How did they make the screen so big? It fits seamlessly" He cried in awe. Kagome didn't even bother to say "Why no, this isn't a movie, it's a life and death situation." and moved a few feet behind Inuyasha. She had her bow for protection, if the others couldn't slay a demon before they came to her but she was sure that she wouldn't need it. Kikyou was, after all, a faster archer. Kagome was almost equal in skill, but Kikyou could draw and shoot an arrow almost twice as fast as Kagome could draw one.  
  
Until Kagome moved, Kaede had not seen her dead sister. Now she saw Kikyou's form. "Sister Kikyou." She murmured. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Ah, Kaede you've come to watch the spectacle?" Kikyou said when she heard Kaede.  
  
"You are no miko, sister. No pure miko would form an alliance with demons. So many black hearts are too many for a miko even of your stature to handle."  
  
"Hush, little sister, and watch." Kikyou responded as Miroku opened his wind tunnel to take in demons. Sango was slaying demons as well using her boomerang and Inuyasha was slicing through still others with his claws. The number of demons never seemed to decrease, however, and Kagome wondered how long the others could continue to fight the way they were.  
  
"I am not thine sister. No sister I had would ever do such a thing." Kaede replied.  
  
Kikyou turned to the old woman and was about to retort when she spotted Hojou. "You there, boy, from whence did you come?"  
  
"Boy you guys really are into this stuff. I can't believe you woke me up for this!" was all he replied.  
  
"There is something about him. . . something about his aura. It's so thick and dense; I cannot tell what it is." Kikyou muttered. Unfortunately, Shippou overheard.  
  
"That thick dense aura you see is just his stupidity. You'll see that as soon as he opens his mouth." Kaede and Kagome looked down at the kitsune. That was completely out of character and they were shocked. Shippou never said anything rude about anyone to their face before, not like that anyway.  
  
"Hmm, well perhaps I shall find out for myself." A soul stealer (A/N I forgot what they're called! I'm sorry, please not too many bad comments!) of Kikyou's swooped down and picked her up. As it began to fly back into the air, it made a final swoop and Kikyou grabbed the sleepy Hojou.  
  
"Wha?" was all Hojou said. He seemed to have fallen asleep while standing.  
  
"Bring him back!" Kagome shouted as Kikyou and Hojou flew through the night sky. As Kikyou disappeared, so did the demons. Inuyasha's claw sliced through empty air as he fell to the ground.  
  
"What happened?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Kikyou has kidnapped Hojou!" Kagome cried, rushing up to him. "We have to go save him!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"What do you mean, 'feh'? How am I supposed to explain his disappearance to his parents or the school or anybody?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Not twenty minutes ago he was acting tender and kind. Now he was back to the original Inuyasha, the one she knew so well.  
  
"Well with a head like that he's not bound to be too sorely missed." Inuyasha replied casually. He really didn't want to go after Hojou. He hated Hojou because Inuyasha could tell Hojou liked Kagome. Maybe he liked her a little too much. If Hojou were to disappear, Hojou's chances with Kagome would disappear as well.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled in frustration. Inuyasha fell to the ground. Wincing, he stood back up.  
  
"Listen, wench, I ain't searching for some stupid boy who can't take care of himself. He's not worth saving anyway. Can't even--"  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!" Kagome yelled again. This time Inuyasha crashed down even harder. It was a few seconds before he tried to stand up again.  
  
"Stop doing that!"  
  
"Well you're being unreasonable!"  
  
"He ain't worth it!"  
  
"Argh!" Kagome turned her back on him. Sometimes Inuyasha could be so callous! He doesn't care about anything unless it was regarding the stupid jewel! Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Inuyasha, we really do have to go for the boy." Miroku intervened.  
  
Inuyasha just growled in response.  
  
"The boy is not my favorite person either, but it is our duty to find him." Miroku reasoned.  
  
"Fine. If everyone insists on finding Koho, let's just leave now. We'll be able to follow the trial easier."  
  
No one bothered to correct Hojou's name, no one really cared. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Well are you coming or not?" Inuyasha asked spitefully. "Climb on." He indicated his back. Kagome smiled a bit as she climbed on Inuyasha's back. Amazing, really. No matter what's going on, even after an argument, Inuyasha still offered in his own way to carry Kagome. Miroku and Shippou hopped on Kirara and the group went off into the night, using Inuyasha's nose to guide them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Follow your nose, where ever it goes! Okay, enough Toucan Sam. Anywho, sorry every one seems so out of character. I may have accidentally altered them for story purposes. Yes, and don't yell at me about forgetting the soul stealer thinys of Kikyou's proper name. It's exactly 12:22:17 AM (Central time if you insist) and I am sleepy but I stayed up to write just for you! Thanks for all the reviews! They were oh, so beautiful. I nearly cried. Alright, so I have not written out all the chapters (obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be here so late writing this ^-^) but I'm thinking there will be a total of 7-8 chapters. Heh, and I just thought of a one page thing for a lovely follow up but never you mind. Okay, well long note, so I'll let you go enjoy other fanfics now. Review more, I'll even take flamers (I have a fire extinguisher ready!)  
  
P.S. Kikyou is a slut and must DIE! DIE A HORRIBLE PAINFUL AND SLOW DEATH!!!!! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Haha. But that doesn't give away the ending. 


	5. The Fireside Chat

Disclaimer: Geeze kids, I hope you've picked this up by now. No matter how much I beg, Inuyasha and Co. are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahanshi.  
  
Chapter Five: A Fireside Chat  
  
Kagome yawned. They had been chasing Kikyou for two days now, relying completely on Inuyasha's sense of smell. Night was beginning to fall and Kagome wondered what Inuyasha was thinking about. In this chase few words were spoken and fewer still breaks were held. No one had slept for 48 hours and Kagome knew they must stop. But will Inuyasha be able to pick up Hojou's scent tomorrow? He could be moving farther and farther away, and the scent could easily be covered by a thousand things. Inuyasha slowed down and jumped from a tree top to the ground softly. Kirara followed.  
  
"We must rest." Miroku said. Shippou was already asleep in Sango's arms. Sango set Shippou down gently as everyone began setting up camp. Kagome searched her bag for some food to fix while Sango looked for a river or creek to get some water. Miroku and Inuyasha collected wood for a fire. All were silent as Kagome made them a thin, undercooked soup. No one noticed how bad it tasted, they were too tired to complain and too grateful for having a chance to eat. Soon they were all stretched out on the ground and ready to sleep. All except Inuyasha.  
  
As Sango and Miroku drifted into sleep, Inuyasha stared at the fire. Darkness enveloped them and Kagome looked at Inuyasha's darkening figure. Kagome, though very tired, was unable to sleep. Her mind was much to busy for that.  
  
Why would Inuyasha just sit there and not sleep? He, of all people, should be sleeping. Kagome remembered the night before last. 'Kagome, I, well I.I l--'. . .was he going to say he loved her? What else could it be? He said he would never leave her. He also told Kikyou that Kagome was better than her. Could Inuyasha really love her?  
  
She sat up quietly. Inuyasha's ear twitched and he turned his face from the warmth of the fire to her. Kagome walked over to where he was and sat only half an inch or so away.  
  
"Can't sleep?" she murmured.  
  
"No." he answered.  
  
Both were silent for a moment or so. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, now looking at the fire in turn, and asked the questioned that had been eating away at him for a week now.  
  
"What is Hojou to you?"  
  
Kagome turned a startled face to Inuyasha. Not only had he said Hojou's name correctly, but he was worried about what their relationship was.  
  
"I told you, he means nothing to me. Not like that anyway." Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face, which looked worried although it could have been the poor light. "We went on a date once, after you pushed through the well. I cut the date short though. I was too worried about you and needed to come and see you." she confessed.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes. I only went on the date because my friends pressured me so much to go. I really wasn't interested in him." Kagome yawned. The sleep that had ignored her earlier now came to her. She blinked slowly and struggled to stay awake as Inuyasha spoek.  
  
"Kagome, the other night. . ." he started slowly.  
  
"Hm?" She blinked again. If Inuyasha didn't finish this in the next five seconds, she would miss it.  
  
"Before Kikyou interrupted us I wanted to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "Kagome, I-"  
  
WHUMP! Kagome had fallen asleep. Her body tipped over and her head landed on his legs near his knees. Inuyasha sighed disbelievingly. How could she fall asleep now? Should he wake her up? He looked at her sleeping form and remembered a similar situation not too long ago. He was trying to tell her she really did mean something more than just a shard collector to him when she fell asleep. He smiled as he lay down. He moved her head up so it would rest on his stomach. She was sleeping on her side and his stomach would make the perfect pillow. He placed a hand on her shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning before everyone else. She was surprised to find herself in such an odd position. She noted that Inuyasha's hand was on her shoulder. She slowly rolled over, took his hand in hers and fell back asleep.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome roll over and take his hand. As she fell asleep, he became more and more awake. Lying with his eyes closed, he enjoyed the sunrise as the others slept on.  
  
******* Aw, I feel all warm and fuzzy. Yes, I know, another IY/K moment sort of ruined. But I fixed it a little in the end. I'm sure someone out there is about ready to kill me for making her sleep, but it had to happen! There will be total of 9 chapters, I have the rest all planned out in my head. I can't post over the weekend but I may end up posting more than one on Monday to try and make up for it. Oh yes, and read my other story. It's only a wee tiny little chapter long and that's it, so it won't be too much trouble! 


	6. Oh My

Disclaimer: I must confess, I do not own Inuyasha, though I have tried. All the stalking in the world won't change that apparently. But if you, too, feel the need to stalk someone, especially someone who owns such a delicious anime/manga and multiple others, stalk Rumiko Takahanshi. (Not that I'm advocating stalking or anything ^_^)  
  
Chapter Six: Oh my. . .  
  
Miroku began to stir. Inuyasha quickly closed his eyes as the monk stood. Miroku saw and smirked as he approached the sleeping pair. "No need to pretend to be sleeping, Inuyasha. I saw you close your eyes." He whispered.  
  
"Feh." He replied when his eyes flew back open.  
  
Miroku looked at the position in which Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping. "So you told her then? Congratulations."  
  
"No, I didn't tell her. She fell asleep when I was trying to tell her. She just fell asleep on me and I didn't bother to move her."  
  
"Well when are you going to tell her then?"  
  
Inuyasha growled irritably. "When I have a chance and no one falls asleep. Mind your own business."  
  
Miroku just shrugged and went off into the woods to collect more firewood. Not too long after Miroku left Sango and Shippou awoke. Inuyasha didn't bother to close his eyes again, he was sure he could come up with some excuse why they were sleeping like this.  
  
Sango walked over to the fire. When she saw Kagome and Inuyasha her eyes grew large. O.o "Why are you two sleeping like this?" Had something happened between them? About time! Sango thought.  
  
"Stupid wench just fell asleep on me. I tried to move her but she was making all sorts of noise and I thought it would be better not to wake the entire forest." Inuyasha answered coolly.  
  
"Oh." I guess nothing happened. Poor Kagome has to wake up to someone as grumpy as him! I wonder why she likes him so much sometimes. Sango thought.  
  
Shippou walked over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were and climbed into Kagome's arms. "Never can have too much sleep." He remarked as he curled up. He poked one eye open and looked at Inuyasha. "My mother and father used to sleep like this. Are you two going to be a mother and father too?" Sango giggled.  
  
Inuyasha yelled at the little fox. "No! Her? There aren't enough Shikon no Tamas to pay me with to make me do that!" He sat up quickly, moving Kagome's head. She was already awake due to Inuyasha's yelling. She noticed how she was lying (again) and sat up.  
  
"Wench! Finally decided to wake have you?" Inuyasha said, trying hard to seem normal.  
  
"Why were we sleeping like that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You fell asleep on me last night. I decided not to move you because you'd wake up. I figured you'd want your beauty sleep."  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed. "So I'm ugly am I?"  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"SIT! You're so stupid and, and. . ." Kagome trailed off. She turned to Sango, feeling a little hurt. Why was he always so sweet one moment and then such a rat the next? Miroku had just walked onto the scene.  
  
"And that is why, Shippou, you never call a woman ugly in the morning." He remarked.  
  
"So when is a good time to call a woman ugly? Lunch time? Supper time? I suppose you would know this since you're such an expert on women." Sango asked Miroku. He suddenly grew uncomfortable from the intense glares coming from the women.  
  
"Uh. . ." Inuyasha laughed at the uncomfortable monk. Kagome stopped glaring at Miroku to turn back to Inuyasha. "What are you laughing at?" she asked. "You're the one who insulted me. Laugh again and I'll say the word."  
  
Inuyasha quickly stopped laughing and glared at Kagome. "Threaten me any more and you won't live to regret it."  
  
"Oh please, you need your shard detector. We both know that's an empty threat."  
  
This girl is such a hassle! First I try and be nice, then I act normal and what do I get? A sit and an argument. Inuyasha thought.  
  
Miroku looked at the quarreling pair. What an odd way to say 'I love you.' Miroku looked at Sango. If I loved someone I'd just come out and say it.  
  
Sango caught Miroku looking at her. "What?" she snapped.  
  
"I think you're beautiful."  
  
"You also have asked nearly every girl who has had the unlucky chance to cross your path to have your baby. Do you really think that saying that I'm beautiful is going to flatter me?"  
  
"In my defense, I've only asked those I've deemed worthy. They must pass a rigorous examine in my head."  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha interjected. "How nice they look without clothes on."  
  
Sango, now fuming, hit Miroku over the head with her boomerang. Miroku fell to the ground and didn't get up immediately. Inuyasha grabbed the wood that the monk had gathered and began building up a fire. Kagome and Sango began to fix breakfast while Shippou looked on.  
  
Breakfast was nearly as quiet as dinner had been the night before. Soon they began repacking and getting ready to leave. Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back quietly while Sango, Miroku and Shippou climbed onto Kirara.  
  
As they rose into the air, Inuyasha murmured an apology to Kagome. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to call you ugly."  
  
"I suppose you're right. I should try and not to jump to conclusions like that, everyone says things they don't mean." She touched his hair a little, brushing the strands apart with her fingers. "What have you been trying to say for the last few days?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, well. . ." I love you! His head screamed. Say it, now's your chance! As Inuyasha paused, Kagome heard the sound of some one being slapped and Shippou giggling behind them. Finally, Inuyasha continued. "I like it when you're here more than when you're not." A little bit off. . . he told himself.  
  
Kagome's brow furrowed. He likes it better when I'm here? Not exactly a declaration of love but not quite a declaration of hate either. "You do?"  
  
"Yes, and since you hate those tests so much, why don't you just skip them and stay here all the time?" was his hurried response.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself while Inuyasha beat himself up on the inside. "I like it better when I'm here too, but you know I can't just give up school and my family like that."  
  
"Well you could visit every once on a while."  
  
Kagome rested her head in Inuyasha's shoulder so their faces were nearly touching. "You know I can't."  
  
Inuyasha sighed as Kagome turned her head so her nose was touching his neck. "say Inuyasha? You make a nice pillow."  
  
"Feh." He responded while smiling to himself.  
  
The minutes slipped by in silence as Inuyasha sniffed the air and led the way to Hojou. This is the strongest his scent has been, Inuyasha thought. It's like he's right- "Here!" Inuyasha shouted the last word. He descended down into a small patch of trees with a large cave nearby. Kirara followed. Once they had landed, they walked toward the cave cautiously, as not to make too noise. Soon the cave was in sight and they could make out Kikyou and Hojou. They were sitting outside the cave together. Hojou's head was resting on Kikyou's lap and she was stroking his head gently. They were talking to each other softly. The group looked on in shock. Kagome looked to Inuyasha. His face was a mixture of astonishment and disgust, but not anger or jealousy. Kagome secretly thanked Kikyou for the moment. Now she knew for certain that any thoughts about Kikyou and Inuyahsa were completely ludicrous. Kagome turned back to Kikyou and Hojou. As Kikyou lowered her face to Hojou's to kiss him, Shippou shouted, "Ew!" very audibly.  
  
Okay, sorry, I know I said Monday but we had a snowday and since I can only load these up at school, it was pretty much impossible to get it up then. Muhahahaha Kikyou and Hojou, the thought makes my stomach turn. Okay, so that was the one the summary labels as one you won't expect, but how many of you saw it coming? As I was writing the next chapter, I swear I paused to yell out "Disgusting!". I really did, it freaked out my sister. So, before you kill me for not posting another chapter (I had homework to do!), why don't you hit me up with a review? I'm a complete review junkie now, look at the monster you've created. ^-~ 


End file.
